dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Woolly Howl
Main Page= |Release Date = March 12th, 2015 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Night Fury |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 9.2 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 3.8 *Acceleration: 2.3 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 250 *FPR: 360 *MOVE: 4 *CRIT: 75 *HPR: 300 *DEF: 200 *Health: 2650 |Battle = *Firepower: 7.2 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 15 (Titan: 17) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: 928) |Skills = *Burst *Ice |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }}The Woolly Howl is a Strike Class dragon released on March 12th, 2015. They can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members) from the store. In 21st of November, 2017, the Woolly Howl received a Titan Stage. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"The Woolly Howl's appearance is similar to that of a Night Fury, but its wing structure resembles that of a Skrill's. Its body is covered in fine dark scales, which in a distance, looks like fur. There are no spines or spikes along its whole body. From the School of Dragon's size, is relatively bigger than the Night Fury and the Skrill. :"As a Strike Class dragon, the Woolly Howl is extremely fast, powerful, accurate, stealthy and intelligent. The Woolly Howl's body is streamlined, with no part of its body that creates more air resistance to slow it down. But its body is bulky, which makes it heavier and slows down its speed. Though there is one more advantage of speed. The Woolly Howl has large and powerful wings that can power it to blazing speeds, even with a bulky body. :"The Woolly Howl's ability to resist blizzard storms gives it the advantage over other dragons. They can use this to make an ambushed attack on their prey. Like all Strike Class dragons, the Woolly Howl is stealthy and very dangerous. When trained, the Woolly Howl is very loyal and resembles a dog if compared to a pet, as it is proud and confident, similar to a Stormcutter." :For more information on the Woolly Howl, visit here. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood WoollyHowlStoreEgg.jpg woollyh bef egg.png|Woolly Howl before hatching woollyh oricolors.png|Woolly Howl default colors woollyh aft egg.png|Woolly Howl hatchling bby woollyh stand.png|Baby Woolly Howl Standing bby woolly idle.gif|Baby Woolly Howl Idle (animated) bby woollyh sit.png|Baby Woolly Howl Sitting bby woollyh sleep 1.png|Baby Woolly Howl Sleeping (profile) bby woollyh sleep 2.png|Baby Woolly Howl Sleeping (upper view) bby woollyh swim.png|Baby Woolly Howl Swimming bby whowl fly.png|Baby Woolly Howl Flying woollyh stand.png|Woolly Howl Standing woollyh idle.png|Woolly Howl Idle woollyh sit.png|Woolly Howl Sitting woollyh sleep 1.png|Woolly Howl Sleeping (profile) woollyh sleep 2.png|Woolly Howl Sleeping (upper view) woollyh swim.png|Woolly Howl Swimming woollyh fire.png|Woolly Howl's fire woollyh marks 1.png|Fur-esque scales (proifle) woollyh marks 2.png|Fur-esque scales (upper view) woollyh marks 3.png|Fur-esque scales (front view) woollyh marks 5.png|Fur-esque scales (under view) woollyh marks 4.png|Wing and tail fin patterns woollyh hover.png|Woolly Howl Hovering woollyh fly.png|Woolly Howl Flying woollyh glide.png|Woolly Howl Gldiing woollyh brake.png|Woolly Howl Braking Titan Stage TWoolly Stand.png|Titan Woolly Howl Standing TWoolly Idle.png|Titan Woolly Howl Idle TWoolly Sit.png|Titan Woolly Howl Sitting TWoolly Sleep.png|Titan Woolly Howl Sleeping (profile) TWoolly Sleep top.png|Titan Woolly Howl Sleeping (upper view) twoollyh swim.png|Titan Woolly Howl Swimming TWoolly Fire.png|Titan Woolly Howl's fire twoollyh marks 4.png|Dual horns (profile) twoollyh marks 5.png|Dual horns (front view) twoollyh marks 1.png|Fur-esque scales (profile) twoollyh marks 2.png|Fur-esque scales (upper view) twoollyh marks 3.png|Fur-esque scales (front view) twoollyh marks 11.png|Fur-esque scales (dorsal and tail) twoollyh marks 10.png|Fur-esque scales and stripes (under view) twoollyh marks 6.png|Stripes (dorsal and limbs) twoollyh marks 7.png|Stripes (tail and leg) twoollyh marks 8.png|Stripes (close-up of tail, upper view) twoollyh marks 9.png|Stripes (wings) TWoolly Hover.png|Titan Woolly Howl Hovering TWoolly Fly.png|Titan Woolly Howl Flying TWoolly Glide.png|Titan Woolly Howl Gliding TWoolly Brake.png|Titan Woolly Howl Braking TWoollyvNormal.png|Comparison between Titan and non-Titan Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Hero Skin hs woollyh 1.png|Hero Skin Woolly Howl hs woollyh 2.png|Wing patterns hs woollyh 3.png|Fur-esque scales details close-up hs woollyht 1.png|Hero Skin Woolly Howl hs woollyht 2.png|Wing patterns hs woollyht 3.png|Fur-esque scales details close-up Racing Colors Category:Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Skill: Burst Category:Skill: Ice Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Reused Model Animation Dragons